


How To Train Your Hiccup

by InkAtHeart



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Branding, Choking, Drugs, Exhaustion, First Time, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Trauma, Slavery, Spanking, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: A canon divergence. What would have happened if Viggo had betrayed Hiccup at the end of Triple Cross? Pure PWP, you don't need to know the story to enjoy the porn here.As an apology for trying to kill Viggo, Johann appeals to the Hunter's obsession by offering him a gift. Hiccup Haddock, bound and naked for Viggo's enjoyment. A story of indulgence, pain, and pure porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of my readers who don't know the HTTYD Netflix series, I strongly suggest you give it a try. But as said in the summary, you don't need to know the story to enjoy the porn here.
> 
> Read the tags and enjoy!
> 
> Also no, I don't think I was clever with the title, but it does fit.

“ I have a gift for you,” Johann had stated with pride as he and Viggo walked the dirt pathway leading to their personal quarters, “A thank-you for our victory and an apology for the whole cave-in debacle.”

Viggo could barely repress a sneer at the memory, but he bit his tongue as he reminded himself that he was where he needed to be for the moment. Just a little longer and the weasel would claim his prize, just in time for Viggo to put a knife in his back. But in a need to answer Johann’s assertion he offered a wan smile, “How very generous of you.”

“ Oh, I certainly think so. You see, Krogan wanted to get rid of the boy, and I agree that he’s a liability. But consider it an olive branch. I know how fond you are of the Haddock boy.” The Traitor stopped the pair in front of Viggo’s hut, his lips curled at the corners almost as much as his mustache.

Though Viggo kept his expression decidedly neutral, he chanced a look to his door and felt something in his chest twist in a mix of anxiety and anticipation. What was Johann planning? Had he done something to Hiccup before Viggo could claim his prize? “You let him live,” he wondered, “Krogan is right to be concerned. Hiccup can be quite...slippery.”

Johann chuckled in a sort of wicked glee, malice shining in his eyes, “Normally I would agree with you, but I think you’ll find he’s a bit less trouble now. Go on, you can thank me in the morning,” the man winked as he turned and sauntered back the way they had come, “Enjoy your evening, Grimborn.”

Viggo waited until Johann was out of sight before he swallowed his trepidation. He looked toward the door and reached out to open it. The Hunter was unnerved and more than a little upset to see that people had been in  _ his _ chambers – the lanterns were already lit, his desk had been shifted to the side of the room...and yet his anger died as quickly as a candleflame in a storm at what he saw.

Hiccup Haddock, tamer of dragons, leader of the Dragon Riders, and heir to Berk set out in front of Viggo like some perverted piece of art. His tanned, slender frame outlined with wiry muscle forced to his knees on the Hunter’s carpet, arms and shoulders pulled back with his wrists bound in tight leather cuffs. His knees were bent and spread wide, forced apart on a long bar clutched and tied between them. There was a metal bit forced into his mouth and tied around the back of his head in mockery of his position as dragon trainer, and a collar around his neck that seemed to be tied to the leather cuffs behind Hiccup’s back. A fresh mark over the younger man’s skin drew Viggo’s gaze down to his chest where, just above his left nipple where the crest of the Dragon Hunters was now branded onto the flesh.

That was  _ Viggo’s _ crest.

When he turned his eyes back to Hiccup’s face he saw the evidence of tears in exhausted green eyes.

Beyond the harsh bondage work, Viggo took stock of his once-rival naked before him. With Hiccup’s thighs spread apart so wide, his flaccid cock hung between his legs – impressive for what the Hunter had been expecting, honestly. He was magnificent in every way.

The Rider had been watching Viggo stalk slowly around him, struggling pathetically against his bindings. Finally, though, Viggo stopped in front of Hiccup and knelt down so they were face-to-face.

“ Magnificent,” he couldn’t help the word as he reached up to touch the Rider’s cheek. Up this close, he could see the tiny hints of stubble and a small scar by his lips. His chin was coated in saliva that couldn’t be stopped by the gag. The younger flinched at the contact, grumbling incoherently and squirming again in vain.

Without thought, Viggo reached for his belt and drew his dagger. The younger was unable to hide the flash of distress in his eyes. “You think I would waste such a perfect opportunity?” Viggo had to wonder as he held the dagger up for Hiccup to see, to fear, before he extended his hand out and slipped the blade between Hiccup’s temple and the leather strap of the bit.

With a sharp jerk he cut through the leather of the gag and watched it clatter to the rug.

Hiccup immediately closed his mouth and took a few shaking breaths, wiping his chin off on his shoulder while he winced at the way it pulled on his burned skin. “Where’s Toothless?” the words were sharp, but uncoordinated as he worked feeling back into his jaw.

Of course the first thing out of his mouth was concern for his dragon. Viggo took a breath and sighed through his nose, reaching up to take Hiccup’s jaw in his hand, forcing the younger look him in the eyes, “Your dragon should be the least of your worries.”

The Rider snarled and yanked against the grip on him, “If you hurt him-”

“ I have no control over what they do to your dragon,” the Hunter spoke honestly, “But I do know that Krogan wants it alive. So for now, I believe it’s in a better position than you.”

“ His  _ name _ is Toothless!” He knew that Hiccup didn’t care so much about what Viggo called his dragon, it was a show of defiance.

Viggo smiled, “I’m glad to see that they didn’t kill your spark just yet. I enjoy it too much.” He pulled his fingers back and slid them up into Hiccup’s soft hair. He’d spent nights imagining what it would feel like between his fingers – was softer than he’d imagined, even matted with sweat.

His hand fisted, grabbing at the strands by the roots as he wrenched the Rider’s head back to expose his throat and collar, “But as I said before. Your dragon’s safety is the least of your problems right now. You should be  _ very  _ concerned about all of the things I want to do to you.”

Hiccup thrashed against his binds with renewed vigor, baring his teeth despite how his cheeks were starting to heat up, “You’re sick!”

Viggo just shrugged. He knew that all of the depraved, evil things he wanted to do weren’t signs of someone who was mentally healthy. “Perhaps,” he agreed, “But then again, you’re the one at my mercy.”

“ You  _ lied _ to me! I thought… I  _ hoped  _ you had changed, Viggo,” the way those brows furrowed, gaze turning up to the ceiling to look anywhere but at the face of his captor showed that Hiccup really had stupidly hoped the Hunter had changed his allegiance.

“ Hiccup,” Viggo admonished softly as he leaned in to press a kiss to the younger man’s exposed throat just below the collar, “I told you. You’re not ruthless enough. You’re too soft.” It was part of what enamored Viggo so much, the Rider’s big heart and trusting nature. He licked at the hollow of Hiccup’s throat, feeling the way the man cringed beneath him.

“ _ Fuck you, _ ” Hiccup snarled weakly.

The Hunter couldn’t help a mirthless chuckle, “I’m not the one getting fucked tonight.”

“ You’re a monster.” He loved the sound of Hiccup’s voice like this, as strong as steel yet with the tiniest undercurrent of helplessness. He wondered how long it would be before those fighting words turned to sobs.

“Actually, I hunt the monsters.” As Viggo pulled back to sit on his haunches he looked down to the brand on Hiccup’s chest, his free hand coming out to trace over the scarred edges softly. The Rider jerked back with a sharp hiss, “Did you scream?” he wondered, “It’s a shame I wasn’t there.”

“ _ Fuck off! _ ” Hiccup’s voice broke in his anger.

“ That’s my crest, you know. My mark on you. It’ll never come off,” he watched Hiccup squeeze his eyes closed, trying to fight the stubborn tears tracking down to the corners into his hairline. “I’m going to leave another mark,” Viggo promised, “Another claim on you that you can never take away. I’m going to fuck you, Hiccup, and leave my mark deep, so that even if you escape again, you’ll never forget that I  _ own _ you.”

“ Shut up,” the voice was weaker this time, pleading even.

Viggo wrapped his hand around the side of Hiccup’s ribs and dug his thumb into the meat of the brand, making the Rider jerk and thrash as he let out a broken howl of pain. It was so sensitive, the Hunter had to wonder what the younger’s face had been like when he got the iron. Had he cried? Screamed? Or was he silent in his agony, the sound punched out of him?

He pulled his thumb away, the scream tapering off into haggard gasps. A whimper escaped as he tried to swallow with the awkward position of his neck.

“ Oh Hiccup,” Viggo purred, “I wish I could say that I don’t enjoy seeing you in pain. It’s a terrible dichotomy. I hate seeing you in agony and yet...your expressions are so pure and wonderful that I can’t help myself. But know this: If Johann or Krogan ever lay their hands on you again, I will kill them. You are mine now, and mine alone.”

For once the Rider had nothing to say, tears of defeat and pain sliding down to his temples.

Viggo let go of Hiccup’s hair, then his chest, and slowly stood up. He stepped around to the other’s back and took the younger by the shoulder, slowly bending him forward. Hiccup fought the motion, but didn’t have the traction or leverage to stay upright when Viggo applied more weight, forcing the Rider down until his cheek and chest hit the rug. Viggo’s hand settled firmly in the center of the other’s back to keep him still.

Hiccup painted a beautiful picture, the line of his spine curving long and elegant down to his naked rear, cheeks spread apart to leave his genitals completely on display.

“ Viggo, don’t do this,” the first plea came quiet and shaky, “Please.”

The Hunter gently shushed Hiccup, smoothing a hand down the center of his back, “This doesn’t have to hurt, you know.” His hand slid down, his free one coming up and he took the Rider’s hips in a firm grip, “I could make it feel good. I could give you pleasure too. All you have to do is ask for it.”

Hiccup bit his cheek, taking a breath. He turned his head so that he could see Viggo just barely, “Please don’t,” there were tears, and if Viggo were a better man the expression might have been enough to break his resolve.

Instead he pressed a kiss to one pert ass cheek, “Don’t make you feel good? What a strange request.”

“ _ Viggo please! _ ”

“ You know, I honestly thought it would take more to get you begging,” the Hunter admitted as he pulled himself to stand, reaching up to work on the straps of his pauldrons. Hiccup’s eyes widened as Viggo moved to set them aside on the desk and slowly started to undress himself.

“ There’s good in you. I know there is,” Hiccup kept trying. Without the use of his body, all he had were words and desperate attempts to appeal to the dignity and kindness that had been killed in Viggo years ago. “You don’t have to do this, you’re not like other Vikings. You don’t have to...rape and pillage. You’re not that kind of person!”

Viggo couldn’t help but sigh, “I’m afraid I am that kind of person,” giving in to Hiccup’s words, even if just to refute them, was playing into the Rider’s hand. “You see, Hiccup, our little games back and forth...they sparked something in me. A carnal desire that I haven’t felt since I was around your age,” naked now, he opened one of the drawers on his desk to pluck out a small jar before he made his way back to his prey. “I didn’t plan on letting Johann keep you, or kill you, not even for a moment. I don’t care for men or women, sexual gratification has never truly been my goal, but you? How many nights have I dreamt of exactly this? You, tied up, begging and screaming for me.”

Hiccup’s eyes had shifted from Viggo’s face down to the half-hard cock between his legs with renewed panic.

“ The ones who tied you up,” Viggo asked as he knelt back down behind Hiccup’s body, smoothing a hand over the beautiful curve of his rear, “Did they touch you? Claim you?”

The mouthy Rider seemed to have lost his voice, jaw tight with fear and anger.

“ I asked you a question, Hiccup,” he gave the other half a second before he pulled his hand back and laid a hard slap over the meat of his ass, earning a surprised yelp. Viggo knew it was more degrading than painful, “Answer me.”

The younger man clenched his jaw even tighter, the bound hands clenching into white-knuckled fists as he resolutely refused to answer. Had he figured out that Viggo enjoyed Hiccup’s attempts to appeal to his humanity?

Instead of another slap, he brought his hand down and flicked the tight little nutsack hanging below his exposed hole. Hiccup’s entire body jolted suddenly, a loud yelp filling the space around them. He squirmed in obvious pain and Viggo huffed, “Did they touch you, Hiccup?”

“ Fuck you,” anger burned through the pain.

The Hunter sat back on his haunches and looked over Hiccup’s exposed hole, then rubbed his thumb over the twitching rim, feeling the puckered skin twitch under the attention. He applied pressure to the muscle and forced it to stretch around the digit without any lubrication, hearing Hiccup yell out pathetically. “I suppose it doesn’t matter,” Viggo went on, “But if I find out that one of them touched you before I did, I will personally skin them alive.” He worked his finger in and out of the Rider’s hole, feeling how the muscles flexed and tried to force him out.

He pulled his hand away, watching the tension in Hiccup’s body loosen just a fraction before the Hunter was uncapping the jar. The cream inside was a simple mixture that he worked onto two fingers, rubbing it over the loosened hole before pushing his middle and index fingers inside.

The howl Hiccup gave was pure and musical, forcibly stretched around the new intrusion as he tried his damnedest to squirm away. Viggo brought his hand up to stop the Rider from getting too far away, the younger man thrashing in vain against the hold.

The muscles around his fingers clenched and fluttered wildly as Hiccup’s body tried to adjust and push him away, but it was so tight that the Hunter just couldn’t imagine how good it would feel flexing around his cock. “Oh Hiccup,” he praised idly as he thrust his fingers into the younger, crooking the tip as he sought out that special spot deep inside, “You feel so tight around my fingers. I can’t imagine how nice this will feel around me.”

“ Shut up...” the Rider finally hissed, “Shut up shut-  _ Ah! _ ”

There. Viggo smirked as he found the younger man’s prostate, feeling the way his entire body tensed and jolted. He turned his attention on that, feeling Hiccup’s body writhe with confused pleasure and burning pain. “There it is,” he praised the confused Rider, “That special little spot is called your prostate. It’s what makes sex between two men feel quite incredible. I admit, there’s something quite invigorating about fucking another man, making him submit entirely to me.”

“ Fuck, you like to hear yourself talk,” Hiccup spat.

“ I admit I have a tendency to monologue,” the Hunter chuckled, “But you’re getting hard. Are you enjoying yourself, Hiccup?” He could feel Hiccup’s body responding to the stimulation entirely independent of his mind, the flaccid cock swelling slowly.

He tensed and snarled, “Shut up!” His words quickly tapered into a pathetic squeak as Viggo renewed his assault on the little bundle of nerves.

Finally he pulled his fingers free and Hiccup’s entire body went slack, his breathing heavy and shaky.

Viggo applied a little more cream to his cock, just enough to keep it from hurting his own cock before he sat up on his knees and leaned over Hiccup’s body, covering him with Viggo’s own bulk. He hadn’t been lying, there was something he found so exhilarating about fucking another man – something he didn’t get with women. It was powerful and raw, a thrill that he could never get enough of.

He steadied himself on one arm as he reached back to line the head of his cock up with the Rider’s abused hole, pressing the tip to the rim and slowly pushing. He moved to quickly wrap his arm around Hiccup’s hips as the younger tried to thrash away, holding him in place as he teased the head against the tight rim. The younger yelled out, fresh tears forming and falling, and Viggo wanted nothing more than to kiss the tears away. But Hiccup had to learn his place now before Viggo could show him tenderness.

He was so tight, strangling the head of his cock, sending pulses of pure pleasure crackling up his spine. Viggo only allowed himself a moment to indulge in the pressure on his crown before he rolled his hips forward and sheathed himself in a long, slow stroke.

Hiccup’s cry broke into a silent scream, eyes snapping wide open as he sucked in a sudden breath. Viggo moaned loud and sharp, the tightness now engulfing him entirely. He hadn’t felt such pleasure in all his years, and it was a struggle not to spill himself already. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, he knew he only had one good shot in him for the night.

“ You feel incredible,” the Hunter breathed, his voice heavy and uneven as he rocked his hips forward.

The Rider regained his breath in short gasps, his forehead thumping to the carpet as he lost the will to speak anymore. He tried to hold back the sobs, but they shook his whole torso and escaped in harsh, trembling exhales.

“ My beautiful Hiccup,” Viggo continued to praise, licking his lips, rutting forward again. He had to focus to maintain his control, pulling his hips back before snapping them forward. Hiccup only managed a pathetic grunt that time.

Viggo found a rhythm, not too fast as to push himself over the edge, and not too slow to lose any pleasure. It let him revel in the flutter of Hiccup’s tight hole and the feel of the younger’s body shivering against his chest.

By the time Viggo felt his climax becoming inevitable he lifted his head to nuzzle against Hiccup’s ear, looking over the clenched jaw and tightly closed eyes. He smirked as he pressed breathless words against the shell of the younger’s ear, licking it, “You’re mine now. Nobody else will have you, Hiccup. Nothing in this world will take you from me,” his breath hitched as he felt his balls tightening.

The only thing that would have made his climax better would have been feeling Hiccup cumming along with him. Perhaps one day, and the thought that there would be a one day was what shoved Viggo into his orgasm with a snarl. He mashed their hips together, releasing himself deep into the Rider, where nobody else would ever have him.

The Hunter rode out his pleasure, feeling it crest and wash through him like the churning of the sea, giving Hiccup every last drop he had until his body went lax and he let out a long, low moan. “That,” he purred, “Was more incredible than I could ever imagine,” he pressed a kiss behind the Rider’s ear.

Hiccup said nothing, just turning his head to bury it against the rug beneath him. His knees had to be hurting him, and Viggo was overcome with a sudden desire to make sure his new pet was comfortable.

He slowly sat up and indulged in watching himself as he pulled his softening cock out of the Rider’s abused hole, smirking at the trail of cum that followed. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Hiccup’s rear, “Come now. Let’s get some rest before we go again.”

Hiccup only whined at the promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Choking, drugs, overstimulation, rape, and Viggo's gross misuse of monologue.

Hiccup didn’t remember falling asleep. He only knew that as he stirred from unconsciousness, his entire being hurt, from the muscles in his body to the ache in his heart and soul. Something bad had happened. He didn’t want to open his eyes, but he knew he had to.

What he found was a wall directly in front of him, and a bed beneath his body. It was softer than the one at the Edge, and after a moment he pinpointed the feeling of wrong that prickled up his spine. There was a body pressed to his back, and an arm around his waist that held him firm to the bed. Suddenly, everything came rushing back.

Viggo. The bastard had betrayed him! Given him over to Johann and Krogan, who had then done horrible things to the Rider. Stripped him naked, bound him in tied him up, held him down while they branded the Dragon Hunter crest onto his skin, then presented him naked and defenseless to the Hunter Chief himself. The previous day’s events had pain and panic bubbling in his chest and his stomach twisted nauseously.

What Viggo had then done to him was worse than any brand, it was crueler than the humiliation suffered at the hands of Johann’s men. And yet he acted like he cared, like Hiccup was anything more to him than a warm body to stick his dick in. Especially after he’d poisoned Toothless.

 _Toothless_ …!

Hiccup felt a sudden rush of energy and fury as he twisted around, finding that his legs had been unbound and his hands had been cuffed more loosely in front of him. He grabbed at the man holding him, shoved at Viggo, jerking him violently from his sleep to find Hiccup snarling down at him, “ _Monster!_ ”

Viggo took only half a second to gather his wits, but Hiccup was already grabbing for his throat to press on his airways. Not enough to choke, he couldn’t kill the bastard until he got the antidote, but it was a clear threat, “Where’s the antidote!”

The Hunter beneath him looked maddeningly calm for his situation. His voice was thin when he spoke, “Kill me and you’ll never find it. I’m sure by now your dragon is feeling the effects.”

Hiccup slammed down on the Viggo’s windpipe in a fit of rage, uncaring of anything but seeing this man suffer. Viggo was forced to respond, a hand jerking up to jab the Rider in the kidney, a blinding pain pulsing through the younger that forced him to loosen his grip.

Suddenly the two were moving, being spun around until Hiccup was on his back, the chains of his cuffs held in one of Viggo’s hands over the Rider’s head while the man’s knees pinned down slender thighs, rendering Hiccup immobile beneath his captor.

The Hunter cleared his throat as his free hand massaged at the muscles there, “Normally I’m the one that likes to do the choking, my dear.” As if to prove his point, the hand moved down to seize around Hiccup’s throat, clamping down and forcing the Rider to struggle under the sudden pressure that stopped his breathing.

Panic gripped him as he looked into cold brown eyes, struggling against everything holding him in place.

“I love your fire. Your passion. Your care. Of course, don’t misunderstand, I find your body to be exquisite as well. I haven’t gotten the chance to appreciate it properly just yet. Consider last night an...introduction.” Viggo and his monologues.

Hiccup thrashed against the man, desperately trying for air that wasn’t coming. His lungs burned and his head felt light.

“I have all the time in the world now to appreciate you. But the last thing I want to do is kill that spark in you, it’s part of what makes you so beautiful,” his hand let up right as Hiccup was starting to see dark spots flash in his vision. He gasped in and coughed desperately while Viggo waited patiently.

“You really need to learn your oleanders, Hiccup. Red Oleander is _harmless_ to dragons. But I needed to tell you something to get you to play along.”

Hiccup’s struggles renewed, but he also felt relief to know that Toothless was (relatively) alright. Then again, “You’ve lied to me before,” he rasped, “What makes now any different!”

Viggo’s smile sent a shiver crawling down the Rider’s spine, “Hope. So long as you maintain a modicum of hope, that fire will still burn in you. That’s what I want to remain.” The Hunter’s hand slowly pulled from Hiccup’s throat and came up to frame his face in an almost tender gesture, “You have such expressive eyes, did you know that?”

“Fuck you!”

“Oh I intend to fuck you,” Viggo shrugged.

Hiccup struggled against the hold, a whine pulled from his throat as he realized the look in the man’s eyes was the same as the one from the night before. The same look he leveled with Hiccup before...before… He swallowed down a sudden rush of panic. “Why are you doing this?” he finally asked, his voice cracking under the weight of his fear.

“Because,” Viggo slowly moved to get off Hiccup, stood up off the bed and blood started to rush down his legs with refreshed circulation, “After over a year of play, you are finally mine. I fully intend to savor every moment.” The hand holding Hiccup’s cuffs, pulled the younger firmly, forcing him to sit up.

He turned a glare up at the older man, only to have to look away when he saw the look he was getting in return. Viggo’s eyes were hungry, it was disturbing how uncomfortable they made the Rider feel, inside and out. “You’re a monster,” Hiccup said in a broken tone after a beat of silence.

Viggo turned and retrieved something from his desk, “I’m sure that I am.” From within one of the drawers he pulled out another pair of iron manacles and used the key in his hand to unlock them before setting it on the desk again. He smirked as he approached, then knelt down and snapped one cuff around Hiccup’s good ankle, then the other to the frame of the bed. “Now, I have a lot planned today but I’m sure you must be hungry after everything that’s happened.”

Hiccup sneered but didn’t fight, there would be no use. If he was going to get away, he had to make sure he took advantage of the right moment. “I won’t eat anything you give me,” he snapped.

The Hunter’s eyes were staring at the brand on Hiccup’s chest, and just recalling it made his skin feel like it was blistering anew. “You think I would poison you?” the man finally asked, his eyes sliding up the Rider’s frame to his eyes once more.

“I wouldn’t put anything past you.”

“No. I would never poison you. Believe it or not I don’t want to kill you.” As he said this he started to pull on fresh clothes from some drawers near the bed.

Sadly, Hiccup believed him, “No, you just want to imprison and rape me.”

Viggo straightened up and huffed a weak chuckle, “Well when you say it like that it does make me sound rather monstrous.” He shrugged and turned, “Try not to make a mess of things.”

He opened the door to his hut and disappeared outside.

Hiccup immediately started to take in his surroundings. Viggo had left the key to the manacles on his desk, well out of reach and he damn well knew it. Everything was a game to Viggo, and he was baiting Hiccup to play along and fail.

He knew he didn’t have much time. First he checked the bed, finding it bolted down to the floor. He scanned to the items in reach, ducked down to check under the bed. Nothing of any use – Viggo didn’t seem to be one to keep a lot of clutter around. The room was near spotless, nothing out of place except the way that the desk had been pushed against the far wall when they had brought Hiccup in the night before.

He shuddered, trying to push away memories of those hands touching him.

Thor’s balls! He just needed something, anything.

He strained to reach over to the small table beside the bed, pulling it open to peek inside. He perked up immediately at what he found. Some parchment, an inkwell, and a Nadder spike. He clumsily pulled the spike out of the drawer and paused for a moment to think. If Viggo came back and found him not on the bed, he would have his guard up immediately. The man probably knew what Hiccup was capable of finding in his limited space.

He closed the drawer and tucked the sharp spike under the mattress for easy access. He didn’t like the idea of killing, but after everything that had happened, after everything Hiccup had been through in the last two days, he wouldn’t mind Viggo’s blood on his hands. Maybe some people just couldn’t be changed.

It was another several minutes before the Hunter returned, letting himself into the room with a tray in one hand. He glanced to Hiccup and took in the way that the Rider was sitting, sullen and angry, before he went to set the tray down on the desk. “Didn’t find anything of use?” the man wondered lazily as he picked up the key to the cuffs and made his way over.

Hiccup didn’t say a word, glaring the Hunter down. Viggo wanted banter, a back and forth, a challenge. The less Hiccup gave him, the better.

The manacles released easily with the key, leaving Hiccup with more freedom than he should have been allowed. Viggo reached down and held Hiccup by his arm and helped him over to the desk, settling him down in front of the tray to eat.

Hiccup stared at the plate of eggs and bacon, the smell making his stomach growl hungrily. He frowned and pushed it away, leaning back in the chair to glare down at the floor.

“You know, Hiccup,” Viggo picked up a second plate of food and leaned against his desk to pick at it with a fork, “If you don’t eat, you won’t have the energy to get away. Are you really just going to give up that easily?” When he still didn’t get a response, he pushed at the button he knew would get a reaction, “You’ll be abandoning that beast of yours to the southern markets. I’m sure his hide will make a nice handbag.”

“Why are you doing this?!” the sudden spike of fury and nausea at the idea had Hiccup snapping his gaze up to the prideful Hunter. “Feeding me, acting like you care, what the fuck is wrong with your head, Viggo?!”

The man furrowed his brows, his expression more confusion than upset, “I’ve been told I have a very handsome head. You should be happy. I could be some hideous ugly brute like Ryker, or Dagur.” He scoffed and shook his head, “Eat, you’ll need your energy for what’s coming next.”

Hiccup felt a sudden shiver down his spine.

He debated rejecting the food in a fit of defiance, but not knowing what was about to come made him nervous. He grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it into his mouth. Despite being a little cool, the meat was savory and salty and crispy. He might have enjoyed it under better circumstances. He only managed two pieces and a few bites of egg before he pushed the plate away.

Viggo watched him with a smirk, casually finishing his own plate before setting it aside. “Now then. How do I want to do this. The chair? The bed? Standing up? Hmm…” He turned his gaze to Hiccup and smirked coldly, “I’ll let you decide.”

Hiccup sneered, “Not going to fuck me on the floor this time?”

“Of course not. My knees still haven’t recovered from last night,” the man shook his head, “Standing it is then. If you insist on being so irritable, I’ll give you something to be irritated about.”

Viggo reached out and pulled Hiccup to stand, moving him towards the bed. He stopped the Rider from sitting, picking up one of the manacles. “Arms up,” he ordered, and Hiccup was helpless to obey. He wasn’t in a position to do otherwise. The cuffs were reattached before Viggo lifted the chain to loop it to a hook. It pulled Hiccup’s arms completely upwards, leaving all of his weight on his good foot for balance.

“How do you intend to fuck me like this, seems pretty awkward,” Hiccup scoffed as he tugged on his arms. His damaged leg hung pathetically, what remained of the shin shifting below the knee. Somehow he suddenly felt more vulnerable.

“Well I don’t intend to fuck you yet, that’ll come later,” Viggo reached up to stroke over the Rider’s face, the gesture almost sweet if the situation were different.

“I’m afraid to know what comes now.” He kept his back straight, meeting Viggo’s gaze with his own righteous indignation and defiance.

Viggo was quiet for a long moment, pondering. He then turned and walked back to his desk, opening a drawer to pull out a jar with something faintly green inside. “You know, Hiccup-”

“Here comes the monologue,” the Rider interrupted with a roll of his eyes. His nervousness made him snappy, and as much as he wanted to keep his mouth shut and give the Hunter nothing, he couldn’t help himself when a fresh wave of worry was curling down his spine.

To his credit, Viggo chuckled, and the way his expression lightened might have been attractive in another place. Another time. Now, though, it just made that hollow pit in Hiccup’s stomach feel like lead. He swallowed and watched as the Hunter pulled the stopper off the jar and lifted it to take a scent.

“There’s an island with a tribe of people, far to the south, who have mastered the art of breaking people. You see, they don’t break their enemies with pain. Most men expect pain, they can steel themselves against it. They can remind themselves that they can only experience so much pain before the body inevitably gives out.” He gathered a dab of the gel-like substance onto the tips of two fingers and held it out, smearing a little bit on both of Hiccup’s nipples.

The Rider flinched back at the initial touch, it was cold and he had no idea what to expect.

“But pleasure? Now that’s a whole different arena. Most men and women are helpless to it.” He stood back with. That smirk of his had twisted to something much more cruel and calculated.

Hiccup wasn’t sure what he was expecting until the first tingling began to set in. At first it was like an itch he couldn’t scratch, something odd and annoying. It spread deep until it felt like it got beneath the skin itself, the tingling growing like a building fire. It was suddenly warm and cold all at once, a sensation like static dancing over his nipples. It was strange, he couldn’t stop it, and he couldn’t deny the way his body confused the feeling with something pleasant.

He squirmed, trying to get away from the stimulation, wanting to be free of it. “Wh-what is this?!”

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” Viggo asked as he watched his quarry try to fight the sensation. “It’ll only get better, before it gets much, _much_ worse.”

Hiccup watched as Viggo got more on his fingers and knelt down. The Rider tried to jerk his hips away as the Hunter went for his cock, “No-no don’t!” He couldn’t bear the thought of Viggo seeing him in such a humiliating state - but that’s what the whole thing was about wasn’t it? He was trying to humiliate Hiccup with pleasure.

“I was so sad that I didn’t get to see you orgasm last night,” Viggo said and waited patiently because Hiccup couldn’t get far and eventually the younger was forced to re-center himself due to the weight he had been putting on his arms. “But I can fix that. I plan to see it many times today,” he grabbed Hiccup’s hip with his free hand and pulled it forward, then reached out and smeared the gel across the full head of the Rider’s cock, then down all the way to the root.

His hand then went down and lifted Hiccup’s balls, pulled them in a way to give the man access between his thighs. He added more gel to the Rider’s twitching rim, then a small sensitive space just below it that had the man squirming.

The tingling itch was started to settle into his cock, the full burning static still flaring brightly against his nipples. Then Viggo pushed one slickened finger into Hiccup’s hole, the stretch and burn making the Rider flinch before the pressure was gone just like that.

“Viggo please,” the begging slipped out unbidden from his lips, he didn’t know what else to do. The static was curling through his cock, pleasure suddenly spiking up in a way that he couldn’t hope to stop.

“I _can_ stop it,” Viggo returned the stopper to the jar as he walked back to his desk and set it down, then turned and leaned himself back against the wood to watch the show. His eyes looked over every inch of Hiccup’s body and he licked his lips as he seemed to think about something else he wanted to do, “But for today I’m going to make you experience the full thing. Consider this a deterrent for plans of future bad behavior. It’ll last several hours.”

Hiccup tried to muster as much defiance as he could through the cloudy haze of staticky pleasure - now it was working into his body, along his entrance, so foreign and made his body react in a way he didn’t want. He suddenly felt oddly empty. “S-So what, you pleasure me for a few hours as a deterrent?”

Viggo’s grin was dark and cruel, something that made the Rider worry. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

With such a constant assault to the sensitive places on his body, Hiccup struggled for several minutes to keep himself under control. Soon he found himself panting, shaking as he tried to hold himself back. His balls felt heavy, his cock twitched and drooled with precum he was helpless to hold back. It was only a matter of time.

His orgasm was like nothing he’d experienced before. Ripped from him violently, something that kept going even as ropes of cum hit the ground beneath him, his whole body tensed as his head fell back. His muscles tensed and pleasure crested through him like breaking waves, pulsing, pushing, ebbing. It felt incredible.

“Beautiful,” he heard Viggo purr, the sound distant through the hazy fog of pleasure that had his whole body relaxing for the briefest of moments before he realized that the staticky pleasure hadn’t stopped. It kept going, sensation dancing over his skin.

Suddenly the pleasure took on a sour tone, his tired body not getting a moment of reprieve.

“Now the fun begins,” the Hunter purred. He was suddenly closer, a big hand smoothing over Hiccup’s shivering abdomen.

The Rider tried to curl in on himself but his muscles felt too loose, the bite of the cuffs on his wrists too much. Bloodflow was so slow to his arms that they were starting to tingle too, losing feeling in the most discomforting way.

Yet still the pleasure kept on going, uncaring of Hiccup’s state of being. His cock was still hard, oversensitive now. Viggo reached down and grabbed it, squeezing firmly - suddenly the static felt like needles jamming into his dick and Hiccup screamed out, shaking his head as he tried to form words, “N-No, please stop!”

“Why? We’ve only just begun, my dear.”

Hiccup sobbed out, not even realizing that he had started crying until he felt the cold drip of his tears against his chest. Viggo took his hand away from the younger’s cock and took Hiccup’s hips in both hands, holding him steady, “You look stunning like this. Truly...incredible.”

The second orgasm hit a few seconds later, punched out of him and feeling like someone was strangling his cock when it wasn’t even being touched. A few weak drops of seed dribbled from the head, yet the sensation hadn’t slowed at all. Fresh pain was making the Rider dizzy.

Had Viggo said hours? Hours of _this_?

“Viggo p-please. Please make it stop, please…”

“No,” the voice was firm, “You’ll endure the full thing today. Then I’ll save this for punishment as needed in the future. Do you understand?”

Future. He planned to keep Hiccup there, bound to his fucking will, for how goddamn long?

“I asked you a question, Hiccup,” the man repeated sternly.

Hiccup wasn’t going to get out of this. What more could Viggo do? He knew the answer was more, but his anger and desperation spiked, “Fuck off,” he gasped.

Viggo chuckled and patted Hiccup’s thigh, “You’ll change your tune soon enough.” He stepped away and went back to his desk, pulling the chair around so that he could sit and watch as Hiccup squirmed in fresh agony.

At some point Viggo picked up a book from a nearby shelf, glancing up whenever Hiccup let out a moan or a whine. His third orgasm yielded nothing but pain, and by the time the fourth one gripped his body like burning claws he was screaming. His cock had gone flaccid at some point, drooling now and then. Any hint of pleasure had gone long ago, now the static was only painful as it played at his oversensitive nerves.

Five six and seven had him gasping for air, seeing doubles. Sweat covered his skin and he squirmed to try and make it stop. Anything to make it stop. Eight made him pass out momentarily only to be woken by the pain of the cuffs cutting into the skin of his wrists.

After that there was no more energy to scream or fight or beg. It took every ounce of focus in him to keep his weight balanced.

After the third time Hiccup passed out, he woke to the feeling of being moved. The cuffs had been undone and the world spun as something soft pressed against his back. He was laying down on the bed, and he blinked up to see Viggo leaning over him.

He was too tired to stop the Hunter from pressing their lips together. He didn’t return the kiss, but he didn’t have to. Viggo hummed and licked into the Rider’s mouth, tasted along everything he could reach. Hiccup could feel his legs being spread, knees pushed up to make room.

“...no...please,” he knew what was coming next. His words were pleas against Viggo’s mouth, a beg for mercy where none had yet been shown. Fresh tears spilled over, down to his temples as he felt two of Viggo’s fingers pushing into the weakened muscle of his hole. It hurt from oversensitivity, but the digits slid right in with no resistance.

“Easy. You’ve got one more left in you darling, I’m sure of it.” The fingers withdrew and suddenly something thicker and hotter was pushing against Hiccup’s body. He tensed only minimally as he sobbed out in desperate agony, feeling himself stretch and wrap around Viggo’s thick length. It had been slickened up, and buried to the hilt in one long slide.

The man’s cock hit the pleasure spot deep inside of the Rider, a shot of pain and fire bolting up his stomach from the slightest touch. It was then he realized that the static of the gel had either subsided considerably, or he had gone numb to it.

He was being kissed again as Viggo fucked Hiccup like he was a doll. A hand grabbed at his cock, “Come on my dear, there’s a little left.”

There wasn’t. His cock was limp, his balls felt like they were going to fall off, and the drag of Viggo’s cock in his hole was like sandpaper. He was helpless except to lay there and pray to every God that it would be over eventually. He had no idea how long he’d endured this, it felt like days.

Despite Viggo’s attempts, there wasn’t any ounce of pleasure or semen to be wrung out of the Rider’s body. Still, the man grunted and buried himself as deep as he could get as he unloaded himself into Hiccup’s hole. Lips were on his own, moved down to his jaw, then just above the collar where the man sucked a fresh mark onto the skin.

His cock pulled out, Hiccup could feel the excess of his seed dribbling out of his body.

He was tired, sore, he just wanted to sleep.

Thick fingers combed through his hair, the rough track of facial hair against his ear, “Relax, my dear. You’re done. Get some sleep.”

Hiccup was unconscious before the last word was spoken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, plot happened? We'll get back to your regularly scheduled porn shortly.

Viggo woke to the soft sound of muffled whimpering. He had always been a light sleeper, paranoia fueled an overactive expectation of danger at every turn. He needed only a split second to go from sleeping to fully awake, registering the shivering body next to his own. Hiccup was awake, probably feeling broken after the previous day’s events. The Rider had undergone five hours of agony under the Raissen gel, a cruel torture that was used to break men who were unusually resilient to physical pain and other interrogation methods. Hiccup had survived, but not without some lasting effects.

Viggo could clearly remember Hiccup’s tear-streaked face, the way his mouth hung open as he’d sobbed, the way his voice broke into silence after several hours. It was exquisite, but not something the man would want to put his pet through again without reason. It was a merciless treatment, even from a man like Viggo. Right now, Hiccup would need gentle care and attention to keep from completely shattering - he wasn’t a delicate man, but he was brittle in this state.

Hiccup stiffened and stifled his sounds when he felt Viggo’s body shift behind his own. He curled up tighter on himself, hoping to be forgotten. “Shh,” Viggo kept his voice soft, like he was speaking to a frightened animal, “Easy my dear. Relax, you’re alright.” Those words only seemed to rip a renewed sob from the depths of Hiccup’s body, no longer attempting to stay quiet.

The Hunter Chief held his pet through the tears, lifting a hand to gently run through Hiccup’s matted hair. His fingers snagged over a few tangles and clumps, and Viggo finally accepted that his pet was filthy. A bath would probably help the younger’s fragile state anyway.

“Hiccup,” he spoke again, soft and calm, “You should eat something. I’m going to fetch you some food and water.” The Hunter slowly moved to sit up, watching Hiccup curl in on himself. He’d reattached the cuffs to the headboard after Hiccup had fallen asleep, but he looked forward to the day when he didn’t need to worry about the younger trying to run or harm him.

Viggo left the bed, covering the smaller man with a wolf-pelt blanket. Hiccup just turned his face into the pillow with a whimper.

While there was a part of him, somewhere in the core of his chest, that wanted to sit down and hold the Rider until the tears stopped, he knew that he had no room to show such affections. Hiccup was still as dangerous to Viggo as Viggo was to him. There was nothing that the Rider could get his hands on aside from one of Viggo’s writing spines, to which he almost wanted to see the younger try to fight him.

Still, he dressed quickly before he left his room. With the sun not yet out, the sky was barely starting to turn pink at the furthest edges of the horizon and the camp was mostly quiet. Only a few watchmen patrolled the area and some of what remained of Viggo’s servants scurried around as they prepared for the day.

Ryker’s mutiny had done severe damage to the Hunter tribe’s numbers. How many of his men lay dead at the bottom of the sea because of his brother’s arrogance? While Viggo was a cold, cruel businessman, he had been a Chief first and foremost. He’d always wanted what was best for his tribe as a whole, for their pride, but perhaps he’d never been the best at showing that. His people saw him as cold and distant, they believed he cared nothing for them because of their Chief's cold nature. Yet he had always ensured that his men had been well provisioned, equipped, and on the winning side of a battle.

Hiccup was all he had now. What remained of his people belonged to Krogan and Johann, and he lacked the finances and the military power to usurp them without Drago Bludvist coming to crush him. Yet.

He’d made a wrong move and had nearly been wiped out because of it. He had to keep hold of every piece he had now while he built his board back up.

Viggo hadn’t even noticed he’d crossed the camp in his woolgathering. He’d been vulnerable without realizing it, and the thought alone unnerved him. He snapped his attention to focus on the present as he pushed open the door to the kitchen, the smell of baking bread and the sound of crackling fire welcoming him in.

The chef, one of Johann’s, was toddling around the room while two women sat at a nearby table. If Viggo had to guess by their dress, they were prostitutes hired to keep the men entertained during off hours. They were playing cards as they sipped tea, their hair messy and their makeup still smeared.

He turned his attention to the cookware, nodding to the chef. He wasn’t the best cook, he could only manage simple meals and some rather nice camping food, but he wouldn’t trust anyone under Johann’s command to feed himself or Hiccup. He went to the stove and checked the fire underneath, then set about a quick meal.

Diced potatoes, a few thick strips of boar bacon, and some mixed berries. They cooked quickly and soon he was gathering the plates and a pitcher of water on a tray. Just as he was about to exit, the door swung open and Johann was strolling into the space.

Those dark eyes glinted and his lips pulled into a wicked sort of smile, “Someone's up early. Surprising, after all the screaming I heard coming from your room last night." There was a cold mirth to the ratty man's voice.

"Spying on me, were you?" Viggo couldn't ignore Johann when the other was a wildcard, so the Hunter set the tray back down carefully to give the man his attention.

"Oh nothing so devious. It was hard not to hear. I know you pride yourself on your skills at torture, but what were you doing to the boy? I would hope that you haven't killed him already." As Johann crossed the room, he'd garnered the attention of everyone around him. The women at the table gathered their cards and fled out of the back door of the building. Johann took one of the vacated chairs and kicked his feet up on the table. The chef wisely turned his eyes back to his work.

Viggo debated what to tell Johann. In the end he supposed that it didn't matter, "Raissen gel. Just a little bit on key points of the body and I didn't have to lay a finger on him. The stimulation from the gel works to wear down the body and mind in equal parts. Such a tactic is necessary for someone who would otherwise be able to handle any amount of physical torture. Not that I would want to mar such a beautiful figure." He made his way over to Johann and took the seat across from him. "I have no intention of killing the boy."

"Your reputation precedes you. I knew you were a twisted individual, but torturing him just for the sake of it? I almost feel bad for him," the grin that the man wore suggested otherwise.

The Hunter shook his head, "No, there is a purpose. You see, I can break even the strongest will in a matter of hours, like a hammer to glass. But this is different. Think of it like training a new pet. You must first show him punishment, so he understands the consequences of breaking the rules, before you show him the rewards of good behavior. So now Hiccup understands some of the tools I have at my disposal, today I will show him what happens when he behaves."

"You do still have a job to do, Grimborn," Johann was quick to snip as his expression fell from amused to annoyed, "I didn't give you the boy for you to waste my time playing a harem host to some disfigured runt!"

Viggo bit his tongue at the quip he nearly returned with. Instead he nodded carefully, keeping his muscles relaxed to hide any signs of displeasure, "Of course, of course. Allow me to bathe the boy, and I will spend the rest of the day researching the Dragon Eye and the lenses I acquired."

Johann sniffed irritably, "I had better see results, and quickly."

"I cannot promise quickly, Johann. Just remember that I'm the only one who knows how to work the Dragon Eye correctly. Without my knowledge of the device, you and Krogann could spend eons and not figure out the intricate details."

"Mind your manners, Grimborn. You won't survive a second time, if I so choose it," the weasel of a man stood slowly and glared Viggo down, but the Hunter refused to cow to such tactics. "I'll be coming by later to check on your progress. If you're wise, you'll have some good news for me." With that, Johann looked to the chef, "Is my breakfast ready?"

Viggo stood while the man was distracted, making his way over to the tray he'd left behind, "I'll get started right away then." Johann didn't look up as the Hunter took his leave.

He paused after closing the door behind him, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and composure. Maintaining his appearance was important. He had to be able to project what he wanted others to see, and only that. He'd been in this position before, lower in fact. He could rise again, he only needed time.

Finally he started back towards his room, the sun rising from the edge of the world now. As he passed a servant he bade her to bring a basin and water to his room.

* * *

As Viggo returned to his room he was half prepared to find Hiccup gone, or waiting to attack him. The man’s ingenuity and determination meant that the Hunter had to remain on his toes if he wanted to stay on top of his captive. Instead he found Hiccup in the exact spot that he’d left the other, curled up on his bed, arms wrapped around himself, a pathetic mass.

Perhaps he really had pushed Hiccup too far too fast and broken a part of his spirit.

The Rider didn’t even look up as Viggo closed the door behind himself and went to set the tray on the desk. “I brought some food,” he tried in a softer tone than he’d been using previously with the man, “You should eat.”

There was a sharp huff, “So you can just pointlessly torture me more?” His voice was thin and hoarse, the syllables breaking as he tried to speak.

Viggo just shrugged, “I suppose you don’t have to eat. It won’t stop me from using your body. Although, starvation is a long and painful way to die.” It was the truth. When that still didn’t seem to work, he tried pushing at an easy soft spot, “Besides, your dragon will need your aid to get free. I’d be a little disappointed if you simply gave up after two days.”

Silence again.

The Hunter sighed and went to sit down at his desk, pulling his plate closer to eat quietly.

Finally the younger spoke, his voice still strained and weak, “Why do you hate me so much?” It was a fair question after all that Viggo had done.

“I don’t hate you,” he replied simply. Honesty would be the best way to get Hiccup out of his fugue. “In fact I quite respect you, as I’ve said several times in the past,” he took a long drink from his wineskin, “I know you don’t share the same opinion of me, my dear, and I can’t say that I blame you. However after everything that has happened between us, I have simply decided that it’s time to stop playing and get serious.”

He heard the blankets shift on the bed behind him. “As if to say that you haven’t been serious before now?” A little more life to the other’s voice, anger and vitriol.

At this the Hunter stood and turned to face his charge. Hiccup had sat up, the fur bundled around his hips. He looked exhausted, his shoulders slumped, his hair a mess, dark marks under his eyes from sleeping so poorly. His skin looked ashen, and the flesh around the brand seemed red and puffy. Viggo realized that he had yet to put any ointment on the burn, and it was likely to get infected if he didn’t do so very soon.

He snapped his attention back to the green eyes glaring him down from behind messy auburn hair. He hummed, “You’re the leader of the Dragon Riders. The Heir to Berk,” he began, stepping over to sit on the bed next to Hiccup. He felt the other shift away from him petulantly. “Tell me. What would you do if invaders from another island came to your home and burned your crops, destroyed your boats with your people still on them, and claimed to do so righteously?”

Hiccup scoffed sharply, “You’re not actually trying to imply that I’m the one in the wrong here.”

Viggo frowned and felt a flare of indignation from the query that he quickly took hold of. Hiccup was young, and even so most men refused to see a situation from all angles. “The Grimborn family have been Dragon Hunters for seven generations. In days past, we were hailed as heroes for freeing villages and islands from the dragon scourge. I’ll admit it has been a few generations since those particular glory days, but the territory for hunting has been ours for ages. My reign as Chief was already tenuous given certain…circumstances. Then you and your Riders come along on the very monsters we cull. You burn my ships, kill my men, cost me thousands of gold – and all over something that has been bred into me and my family line for seven generations.”

Hiccup’s face twisted in anger, some of the noble fire stoked back to life behind glassy emerald eyes, “You didn’t just hunt dragons! You enslaved them, sold them away like cattle –”

“And what right did you have to come into my territory and try to make me stop?” Viggo’s voice got suddenly sharp. He took a breath and gathered his composure quickly. He took a breath, calmed himself down, careful to keep his mask in place as well as he could, “You treat dragons as pets, which is as disgusting to the Hunter tribe as you believe us to be.” He frowned, “I’m not asking forgiveness or understanding, I don’t want it. But _you_ started a war, Hiccup, not me. Our territory never went so far north as Berk. Do not fault me for doing what I had to do to finish this. You cost me men, resources, gold, and my _empire_.”

Viggo watched Hiccup flap his mouth for a moment, trying to think of something to say. As the Hunter shifted he felt something odd in how the bed pressed to his leg. He reached down and felt around beneath the stuffing, wrapping his fingers around his pen crafted out of a Nadder spine. As he lifted it up he looked to Hiccup and saw the other’s eyes go wide. “Waiting to make use of this, I see. Good idea.” He tossed the pen towards his desk and watched it clatter around then roll to the floor.

“What about the Scourge?" Hiccup snapped quickly, "You almost released a plague just so that you could turn a profit! You almost killed Astrid!”

Viggo raised a brow, recalling the body of the young woman and Hiccup’s utter desperation to save her. It had been one of the times Viggo had showed weakness by allowing Hiccup the ingredient for the antidote. It had been displays like that which had turned enough of his men against him to let Ryker vie for power. He returned his attention to Hiccup, frowning, “I needed money to replace the ships and supplies you and your Riders were destroying. Now that’s not to say it wasn't a drastic measure, but it was an avenue I was unafraid to tread down.”

Hiccup sneered, “You’re an evil man,” he hissed, “And you’re going to suffer in Hel.”

The Hunter just shrugged, “I’ll see what happens when I get there.” He stood again and went to undo the cuff on Hiccup’s wrist, “Eat. I’m having a wash basin brought in, you’re filthy.”

He watched the Rider’s eyes burn with fury, much of the earlier depression seared away with renewed hatred. It was better than shattering his pet too quickly, at least.

“When I get out of here, I swear…” Hiccup’s voice was tight.

“What? You’ll kill me? That doesn’t seem terribly out of character for you,” Viggo shrugged again. He knew his barb hit home when the fury on the man’s face faltered briefly. Hiccup tried to be a hero, he tried to be valorous and good. Viggo knew from experience that Hiccup resented the idea of having to kill someone – it was why the Hunter was still alive.

Hiccup growled, “For you, I’ll do just that.”

Viggo had a brief mental image of taking his pet by the throat, holding him down until the strength faded from his body. He wanted to remind Hiccup who had all the power here. He resisted though. His pet was malnourished, filthy, and in a poor state of mind to take such a thing. It was a shame, really.

So the Hunter just took a breath, then turned and went for his desk drawer. He pulled out the small jar of Raissen gel.

“W-Wait!” Hiccup’s response was immediate, fear tinting into his tone.

Viggo leveled Hiccup with a heavy stare, “Then eat.”

The Rider seemed to struggle with himself, the desire to be defiant and fight taking orders, and the raw instinct to preserve his sanity. Finally his instinct (or perhaps common sense) won out and he pulled the fur aside, “Fine just…just please don’t use that on me again.”

Hiccup slowly pulled himself to his foot, and Viggo set the jar aside so that he could go over and help the man to the desk. Once settled down, he pulled the plate in front of Hiccup and watched him begrudgingly start to eat. “You’ll feel much better after you’ve eaten and bathed,” the Hunter stated simply. He picked up his own plate again to finish eating.

There was a long stretch of silence while they ate, companionable only in that they both appreciated the quiet. Viggo rarely got quiet moments anymore.

“Why not just kill me?” the question came quietly as Hiccup set his fork down, “Why torture me, why…why this?”

“Why rape you?” Viggo asked plainly, watching the way the other man’s eye twitched. “It’s actually quite common for a warring Chief to seek humiliation upon his opponent. Often this is with public execution, and the victorious chief will take defeated one's wife or daughters as his concubines. Considering my preferences, I see no reason why I don’t just take Berk’s heir as my concubine.”

“My Riders are still out there. They’ll beat you, find me…” there was that hope.

Viggo smirked, “And? Let’s assume that they swoop in to save you. What will that change? You’ve been branded with my mark, you’ve been humiliated and tainted beyond redemption. Do you really expect to be able to return to Berk now, to stand before your father and your Riders as anything more than the pleasure slut I’ve made you now?”

Hiccup’s eyes widened a little in shock.

“Do you expect to return to Astrid? If your Riders do find you, if they somehow manage to save you, they’ll be finding you naked and warming my bed. There won’t be a question of what I’ve done to you. Imagine if they find me, balls deep in your ass while you’re screaming for more. I wonder if they’ll even find you worth saving…”

“Shut up!” Hiccup snapped, his voice cracking sharply as his shock melted away to desperate sadness.

Viggo set his plate down as he came closer to Hiccup, reaching out to smooth his fingers over the younger's matted hair. The Rider flinched away some. "You can lead a good life with me, my dear Hiccup. Sit at my side as my concubine. You will have the finest clothes and jewelry, servants at your beck and call-"

"Those things mean nothing to me," Hiccup reached up to shove Viggo's hand away roughly, "That's not who I am."

"Oh but it will be," Viggo grabbed the younger's jaw firmly in his hand and jerked his head to look at the Hunter, "You will either bend to my will, or break beneath me. Either way, you belong to me. You will not escape it."

Hiccup grit his teeth, his eyes flaring with brilliant defiance. Viggo met that stare with his own gaze, unwilling to back down or show any weakness.

A knock at the door a moment later broke Viggo's concentration. He released Hiccup's jaw and offered a smile, "You are mine, Hiccup. The sooner you accept your new place, the sooner you can live happily at my feet."

The Hunter turned to walk for the door. He heard Hiccup's seething, the sharp inhale of breath through clenched teeth. Then movement, the chair clattering back and a hand slamming onto the desk. Viggo spun as his quarry lunged at him with a feral roar, the Nadder spike pen in his hand.

Unfortunately for the Rider, he was off-balance and clumsy without his prosthetic. Even with only one eye, Viggo could meet the desperate lunge quite easily. His hand came up and grabbed for Hiccup's wrist, rendering his weapon useless in his hand while the Hunter turned his side and shoulder-tackled the younger in the chest. With Hiccup thrown off of his trajectory, Viggo twisted his grip, forcing his captive to turn around or have his shoulder ripped out of socket. The Rider let out a sound of surprise and pain just before he was shoved to the ground.

Viggo kept hold of the spike as he huffed and turned back for the door. He could hear his pet's angry sobs from behind him as he opened the door to reveal two of the servants. They looked concerned, then saw Hiccup and looked frightened. "Worry not," he assured them as he stepped aside, "Just set it there and I'll handle the rest."

The two women had a wooden tub held between them, several pots of water inside. They struggled a little to get the items inside before they fled the scene, fearful of Viggo's wrath upon them. As if he would waste such energy on them when his pet had all of his attention.

He closed the door and turned back to Hiccup, stepping over to him. The man was on his elbows and knees, tense, trying to hold back desperate sobs as he glared at the floor.

"I hate you," he hissed as Viggo knelt beside the younger, "Gods I hate you so much. I never thought I would be happy to see someone die but you… You…!"

The Hunter huffed a sigh and reached down to stroke over Hiccup's back, then took the spike and lightly dragged it over the Rider's spine. He pressed it firmly against the joints of two vertebra, "If I were to push this in right here, it would immobilize you from the waist down. You'd never be able to ride again, or do much of anything really. But then you wouldn't be much fun to use for pleasure if you couldn't feel anything…" He shrugged.

Hiccup had gone still, his breath trembling.

Viggo slowly dragged the spike's tip down, over the globe of his ass and to the back of his right thigh. "You're already missing a foot. You've managed to turn your disability into a strength for you and your dragon… But if I were to push in here," he shoved, the very tip of the spike breaking pale skin. A bead of blood welled up around the tip of the object before slowly rolling down Hiccup's thigh in a crimson rivulet, "I could render your entire leg useless. Then you couldn't ride and I could still have my fun with you."

"Please," Hiccup's voice had turned weak as he tried to shift away, "Please don't…"

The Hunter just chuckled softly, "Oh don't worry. I wouldn't dare to ruin your body in such ways." Hiccup let out a relieved breath he'd been holding in, shivering bodily. Viggo pressed on, "But soon your Riders will be trying to come for you. Without your intellect, they're predictable and vulnerable. Just imagine what I can do with them-"

"Please don't!" the Rider's voice cracked pathetically, "I-I'm sorry."

Viggo smirked, "No you're not. You're only sorry your little attempt didn't succeed. Really now, Hiccup, you should get ahold of your temper. If you have any hope of out-playing me, you'll need to be patient." He pulled the spike away and set it aside, "Now then. You're a mess, and I have work to do. Let's get you washed so I can go about my day."

Hiccup sat stunned for a moment, then hung his head between his arms and let out a shaking breath.

He would learn with time.


End file.
